Devil On Your Back
by kristakemehigh
Summary: Post-Avengers:: Peter Stark-Rogers and Allison Stark-Rogers are the adopted teenage children of Steve and Tony. Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider at 15, giving him powers to be a hero like his dads. Then, there's Allison. What lengths would a daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers go to for attention and credit?


**There should be a disclaimer here about how I wish I owned Marvel, but I don't. Although I do own the original character(s) of this story. I'm kind of too lazy to write it though, so I hope you understand.**

**I'd love if you guys reviewed~  
**

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Stark-Rogers. It is 9:32 A.M and currently 81 degrees Fahrenheit outside." JARVIS announced through the room of Allison Stark-Rodgers. The blonde let out a loud sigh as she rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you, JARVIS. I don't intend on leaving the tower today though." She said with a cracking voice as she grabbed some clothes to sit around comfortably in. Her computer came to life as she went to her bathroom, stripping down from her sleepwear. "I'm afraid that isn't an option today. Your fathers have told me to inform you that today you will be having '_bonding time_'." The Al voice responded.

Allison let out a loud groan, fighting the urge to curse at JARVIS. Every time she did, Tony got mad at her 'mistreating' their beloved helper. She tugged on her jean shorts and a loose fitting tank top before leaning over the sink to brush her teeth and brush her hair. Once she got everything done, the voice came back to life.

"Mr. Stark is entering your room." He said just as the door creaked open. Alli stepped out of her bathroom, tying her hair back as she went to meet her dad. The teen stayed quiet, making a face at him to explain why he was in her room. Tony rolled his eyes, pulling out her computer chair to sit down. "Why did you get suspended?" He asked.

"Pops told you already?" The teen responded, an innocent smile coming to her face as an automatic try at getting out of whatever trouble she was in.

"Yeah, he told me this morning. Now explain yourself or you're on lock down." He said seriously. It was a strange thing for Tony to be serious, but usually he seemed to be around Allison. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ask the bitch I punched." She muttered. Tony's face automatically got covered with an expression of anger and shock. The brunette stood up, gesturing around him in some attempt at making a point.

"You punched someone?!"

"Yes and Peter goes out every night dressed in spandex. Are you a little behind on how you raised a very strange family? Oh wait, you're Iron Man and Pops is Captain America. It was kind of a given." She quickly responded, sitting down on her bed as she reached down to put on some flats.

"Don't bother putting on shoes, because you're staying home today. You're on lockdown for the rest of the week!" Tony let his voice rise as he scolded his daughter. Alli let out a scoff, nodding.

"No, I'm not." She got up, walking out of her bedroom and down the hallway to get to the main room. Steve sat on the couch next to Peter who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yes, you are! JARVIS, lock down this entire floor of the tower!" Tony was yelling completely, causing Peter and Steve to jump a bit. The fair-haired girl let out a sigh as she heard the doors and elevator lock. Steve glanced at Peter who turned the T.V on mute to hear the yelling match even better.

"Tony, you're overreacting." Steve said calmly, getting up from the couch and going over to Allison who was standing in front of the elevator. "Look, Allison, we just want to know why you hit this other girl. You'll be gr-" "It was a boy." Alli cut him off, a blank expression on her face. The solider blinked a bit and nodded.

"Okay. Why did you hit this boy?" Steve fixed his sentence. The girl shrugged slightly as she looked at Tony who was trying to calm down a bit. He only got into arguments with his teenage daughter it seemed.

"He was making cat calls at me and I was in a bad mood. I warned him if he did it again that I would punch him. He didn't listen. So, I punched him." She explained. Steve nodded, not sure if he should still be grounding her or saying that it was perfectly fine. Even Tony seemed to be speechless now, knowing there was no real reason to ground her for punching a pervert like that. "JARVIS, forget the lockdown." Tony said before the elevator opened.

"Okay, I guess you're go-" Steve started to say but was quickly cut off as Allison stepped into the elevator. The door shut tightly, taking her down to the ground floor. Steve looked at Tony, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Those clothes still aren't appropriate for her age." Steve muttered, trying to find some reason to be annoyed that she left in the middle on his sentence.

* * *

"Wilson! Open the fucking door!" Alison shouted, pounding on the apartment door of the infamous 'Merc with a Mouth'. A loud crash came from inside the room that caused the blonde to stop hitting the door. It quickly opened, the girl not able to even look up before Wade grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the apartment.

"I guess you didn't accept my offer and have come to apologize?" He smirked at the blonde, pushing her back into the wall. Allison let out a scoff, pushing him off her and heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from his fridge before hopping up onto the counter.

"I'm not fucking you, Wade." She chuckled. Wade pouted a bit, standing in front of her. "Oh c'mon, just once? You have to love me that much if you even let me go get tacos with you." He tried to reason, leaning in to kiss Alli's neck. The blonde simply smirked, putting her cold beer bottle on his forehead to push his head away from her neck.

"I'm not even kissing you, Wilson." She tilted her head before taking a swig of the beer. Allison Peggy Stark-Rogers would be lying if she said she didn't actually want Wade in the way he suggested all the time to her. He was a mercenary though, and one who would probably get her into more trouble then she needed.

"Why are you here then?" Wade asked, moving away from her to grab his cup of ramen from the microwave along with a fork. He began eating as he gave the fellow blonde a curious look.

"My dad's harassed me because of the punch." She shrugged. Wade let out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. Allison rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Next time you show up at my school and make it seem like another boy made a cat call at me, I will hunt you down and fuck you up." The girl warned, finishing off the beer.

"You'll fuck me?!" He asked hopefully, a large grin on his face.

"No!" She shouted. Wade pouted once more, eating more of his ramen. Allison looked Wade over and nodded a bit at his lower half that was in his costume.

"Just got out of a job?" She asked, laughing a bit as Wade glanced down and put his ramen down. She tugged down the rest of his suit, exposing his boxers. Alli shook her head, fighting the blush that tried to crawl across her cheeks.

"You're impossible." She said. Wade smirked, responding quickly. "So are you, sweet cheeks."


End file.
